You're Not Alone
by lonelyngel
Summary: There is always someone out there for you. Even if you don't know it. A person can be so close yet so far... He said something right before he slipped right through the door. He said to her in a quiet whisper...“You’re not alone.” OneShot


**Hey peoples this will be a ONE-SHOT! Okays! Haha I actually thought of this while I was waiting for my ride to come pick me up at school. Anyways hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or practical any of this stuff except the plot!**

**A/N: please no flames! But tell me what you think!**

_**Hermione's thoughts**_

**Draco's thoughts **

**Enjoy!**

**You're not alone **

As she sat outside, she stared off into the direction of her happiness, anguish, and pure loathing. He was right there just being the typical ferret he was. He was sitting on a bench by the lake with his arm around that pug-faced girlfriend of his. Anger ran through her body as she watched them cuddle.

The sickness of seeing them together made her want to puke. How can he just go and stay with that slut? Once again just another typical Slytherin. Yes, Slytherin. Draco Malfoy to be exact. No matter how much he called her names such as bookworm and the ever so low mudblood, she still had this feeling for him.

Sort of odd for someone like Hermione Granger, to have a feeling for the ferret. Just being around him seems to have an affect like that. Hermione and Draco have been the head girl and boy this year. Working with Malfoy all the time and practically living with him just gave this spark in her to start this odd liking of him. Or maybe it was because they were being civil to each other.

I know what your thinking, Hermione and Draco being civil towards each other is just not right. Well let's just say that they had to make some sort of a truce at the start of the year. It really worked out and both of them had been civil ever since.

Hermione sat there under her favorite tree looking at them. Wishing that it was her under his arm. If someone had told Hermione that she'd be thinking of something like this, she'd automatically laugh her head off then curse that person into oblivion. Depression washed over her, making her turn away. She stared out at the lake wanting it to just engulf her and take her away from this loneliness. Harry and Ron had their girlfriends which were Ginny and Luna.

**_Everyone seems to have someone, except me. Great _way_ to spend your last year huh?_**

The warm wind pasted by making her hair fly everywhere, making Hermione more frustrated.

_**Merlin even the wind can't give me sympathy.**_

Frustrated she pushed her hair out of her face and got up. She headed back up the path to the castle planning to crash in her room. Not knowing it but, a pair of sad, silver gray eyes had been watching her every move till she left.

* * *

**I can't keep doing this! Just one last time, one last time and I'll try and forget everything.**

Draco Malfoy paced his room, thinking to himself. He's done this almost every night now and has been telling himself that this would be the last. But the next day he would just say the same thing to himself. It hurt him to say that to himself. He didn't want to forget, but if he kept that feeling with him it hurt him even more.

Draco took a small vial out of one of his drawers. He stared at it memorizing the dark green color and the swirls of silver around it. The thin liquid inside of it made him addicted to doing this act every night. He took a deep breath and took a large sip of the concoction. A tingling sensation ran through out his whole body. The bottle slipped right through his hands and landed on the bed.

As he walked past his bed he walked up to the mirror in his room and saw nothing. He felt nothing; it was as if his body was numb almost. He was invisible. It wasn't like he was under an invisibility cloak. It was like he was a ghost, a figure in the wind. Whatever he touch he'd go right through it. He couldn't feel anything, just the cold air of the night.

As always he walked out of his open door and walked across the hallway towards her room. Without hesitation he walked right through the door, giving him the feeling as if he was walking through the passage of platform 9 ¾. As he suspected she was right there, sitting by the window with her knees to her chest and silent tears slowly dripping down her beautiful face.

This was the girl who really stole his heart. This was the girl that he'd do anything to save her life. This was the girl he couldn't love. By not loving her it would be saving her life from a time of torture and pain. This girl was Hermione Granger. He'd always watch her from the corner of his eye. He'd always have that feeling when she'd enter the room. He felt her sadness and pain. He wanted to comfort her and tell that he was there; that he loved her and would protect her. But he couldn't. He did just the opposite to protect her. Threats from Voldemort and his father were, still out there. He didn't want to drag someone like her into a mess like this. He might even lose her if he did.

"Why am I always like this? Merlin I wish that everything could go my way for once." Hermione whispered not bothering to wipe the streaming tears coming down her face.

**I wish I could make it right for you Hermione. If I could I'd do it in a heart beat.**

He couldn't talk out loud or she would hear him. As much as he would want to talk to her he couldn't.

"I wish he was with me. I can't believe I'm so caught up with a guy like him." She talked as if she was talking to the wind. As if she wanted him to hear her. She didn't know that he was right there listening to her. She didn't know that he has the same feelings for her.

"Draco, why do I have this feeling for you? Why can't I just forget you?" As she said his name, his heart skipped beat. More tears streamed down her face. Draco wanted to wipe them away so badly and hold her in his arms and tell her that he was right there. But as his hand came to touch her face, it went right through. He couldn't feel the warmth of her skin or the soft touch of it.

"Draco how can I love you when you don't even have feelings like that for me?" Hermione looked out into the night, gazing at the moon wishing and hoping.

**Hermione I love you. If I could tell you this I would but… I can't. It hurts for me to think of it but I can't. **

"I can't help but feel so alone. I wish I wasn't." As she said it, it made Draco feel so heart broken. He watched her as she looked off into the night with her sad brown eyes.

Suddenly he felt the familiar feeling. A small tingling sensation was starting and he knew that his time was almost up. As images of Hermione during class, during their meetings, walking into the great hall, laughing with her friends and of her earlier that day sitting by the lake, flash through his mind he did something that he never did before. Something that might blow his cover, but he thought less of it. He said something right before he slipped right through the door. He said to her in a quiet whisper:

"You're not alone."

_Alright well that was it! Yes that is the end! Tell me what you though about it honestly! Okay but please no flames! Hopefully they weren't OOC but I tried my best. So please review! _

_Lonelyngel _


End file.
